


Фунт живой плоти

by nikirik



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2016 по заявке «Эсбо/Кев, юст, слезы».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фунт живой плоти

Озарение приходит к Кевину где-то посреди восьмой их с Триш встречи с семейным психологом, так что нельзя сказать, что он совсем не пытался. От облегчения слегка звенит в ушах, и он нетерпеливо вклинивается в неловкую, полную пауз и экивоков беседу о протезировании полового члена, по увлекательности сравнимую разве что с политическими дебатами.

— Да не буду я себе ничего пришивать, — рубит он с плеча и с наслаждением, чего уж там скрывать, продолжает, пока обе женщины смотрят на него двумя перепуганными аквариумными рыбками: — Вы же сами мне говорили, надо принять себя, жить дальше, бла-бла-бла. Так вот я — чертов инвалид с анатомией кукольного Кена. И я хочу, чтобы вы все оставили меня в покое.

— Конечно, дорогой, — неуверенно начинает Триш, — мы можем перенести этот разговор на потом, если ты сейчас не готов…

О том, что он вряд ли когда-нибудь будет готов, Кев мог бы догадаться и раньше, еще после того приснопамятного визита в магазин «укрепления семьи». В тот раз психолог посоветовала им присмотреться к фаллоимитаторам. Присмотрелись, блядь.

Пока Кевин вполуха выслушивал монолог консультанта о сравнительных достоинствах резиновых агрегатов, заметил, как Триш уставилась на здоровенный черный шланг. «Да он размером с полицейскую дубинку», — пошутил он, подходя к ней сзади. Он-то думал, Триш посмеется, а она замерла виновато, расплакалась, выскочила из магазина, как ошпаренная.

А он тогда то ли ей, то ли себе назло взял и купил.

Воспоминание накрывает с такой отчетливостью, что Кев будто снова видит, как она плачет, и извиняется, и уверяет, что это совсем не то, что он подумал. Но трусики у нее мокрые, хоть выжимай, и все ее сопротивление такое же фальшивое, как и член, который она принимает в себя с пугающей готовностью. А он автоматически двигает рукой, тупо наблюдая, как черный фаллос то появляется, то исчезает внутри нее, и не чувствует ничего: ни стыда, ни возбуждения. Только адскую бесконечную усталость.

— О чем тут говорить, милая, — Кев поднимается из кресла. — Найди себе нормального, здорового мужика, а не резиновую куклу из секс-шопа. Детей с ним родишь, я же знаю, ты хочешь.

— Я с тобой хочу, — рыдает Триш, но Кев только пожимает плечами.

— Ваш отказ от интимных отношений — это крик о помощи, — бубнит вдогонку психолог.

— Это не крик о помощи, дорогуша, — прежде чем захлопнуть дверь отвечает Кев, — это посыл на хуй.

И выходит вон.

 

Едва Кевин появляется на станции, Эсбо понимает: что-то случилось.

У него внутри словно сейсмограф включается. И пишет, и пишет, изводя километры памяти, — каждое движение, шаг, улыбку, слово. Они находятся на зыбкой почве, и жизненно важно следить, чтобы земля не ушла внезапно из-под ног.

И Эсбо следит, боковым зрением ловит дружескую усмешку, направленную мимо него.

Приветственный жест — снова мимо. Хлопок по плечу, шутливый прищур, наклон головы — мимо, мимо, мимо.

Эсбо, как оголодавший, жаждет прикосновения.

Кев скользит по нему взглядом, словно он невидимка.

Не потому, что ненавидит. Когда выяснилась правда про тот пожар, Эсбо своим предательством и трусостью попал Кеву в самое сердце, будто дротиком в «яблочко». Такую занозу не вытащишь, не ободрав в кровь пальцы. После гибели Гога Эсбо узнал это наверняка.

Но Кев глядит на него равнодушно, говорит в меру вежливо, не изводит придирками, не снимает со смены. Будь на его месте другой, со свету бы сжил. Но Кев, он же, блядь, почти святой.

На фоне всего произошедшего такому отношению можно только позавидовать.

А Эсбо хочется взвыть. Хотя он сам себе пообещал: перед Кевином больше слез лить не будет, как сопливая девчонка.

Он готов снова стать мишенью для ярости, мальчиком для битья, только не так.

Не надо меня вычеркивать, просит он молчаливо.

Чтобы отвлечься, заваривает Кеву его вечерний чай, приносит в кабинет, неловко ухватившись пальцами за горячий край кружки. Шеф принимает ее без единого слова, даже когда у Эсбо дергается рука и кипяток брызжет ему на запястье.

— Простите, шеф, — торопливо извиняется Эсбо, тянется ладонью утереть.

А Кев улыбается дежурной улыбкой и отводит руку.

И Эсбо очень тяжело сейчас сдерживать свое обещание.

 

Мэл заваливается в кабинет Кева по-хозяйски, словно его и не перевели месяц назад в какое-то гнилое захолустье. Как изящно выразился Здоровяк Эл, коровам хвосты крутить.

Кев смотрит на него — и понять не может, куда подевалась вся злоба, вся ненависть. Он поднимается навстречу и искренне обнимает:

— Что, соскучился?

— Ага, жди, — Мэл шутливо пихает его в бок, а потом настороженно замирает.

Кев знает, с таким видом его друг готовится сообщать какие-то неприятные новости.

— Триш к тебе уже переехала? — с умеренным интересом в голосе спрашивает он.

Мэл вздрагивает, потирает затылок, переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Ты уже в курсе, — немного смущенно произносит он, — Триш звонила?

— Нет, просто я такой… догадливый. Сам же ей велел вещи собирать.

Муссировать эту тему обоим совершенно не хочется. Поэтому Мэл цепляется за первое, что приходит в голову.

— Что это Эсбо от меня сейчас так шарахнулся?

Кевин непроизвольно бросает взгляд на порозовевшую от ожога кожу запястья, морщится.

Господи, насколько легче была бы его жизнь без Дэнниса Северса.

Так какого же черта он продолжает держаться за него? Это мазохизм какой-то. Или дебилизм, Кевин еще не определился.

— Боится, как бы его кулак не встретился с твоими зубами? — с усмешкой предполагает он, всеми силами стараясь уйти от разговора по душам.

И Мэл ожидаемо язвит в ответ:

— Твой рыцарь в белых доспехах.

Ждет, что Кев подхватит шутку, засмеется. Кто бы знал, как давно уже Кевину не смешно.

В его прекрасном плане по уклонению от отношений есть только один изъян.

Эсбо.

И Кев делает все, что может, помоги ему Боже. Дает ему пространство, уклоняется, отходит в сторону, лишь бы он уже начал свободно дышать, перестал смотреть мученическим взглядом, перестал так ярко гореть ради него, Кева.

Потому что от одного вида этого осунувшегося лица, каждый раз так откровенно зажигающегося надеждой, а потом так горестно гаснущего, кровь у Кевина превращается в бензин. Достаточно одной искры, и все запылает.

А оно ему надо?

Видимо, что-то из этого он произнес вслух, потому что Мэл задумчиво кивает, а потом ошарашивает:

— А как же Эсбо?

— Что?

— Пожалей парня, он же ради тебя в лепешку разобьется.

Кевин ловит ртом воздух, а потом орет, безобразно и яростно:

— А меня, блядь, кто пожалеет?! Это ему сейчас кажется, что на мне свет клином сошелся. А потом, когда гормоны отпустят, он сообразит, что связался с инвалидом на таблетках. На хуя я ему буду?!

— Ага, как безрукая старая проститутка: ни дать, ни взять, — поддакивает Мэл, и Кев не может удержаться от смеха, они оба ржут в голос, потому что никогда не умели толком жалеть себя.

— Просто это выглядит так, дружище, будто ты его за что-то наказываешь. Или себя.

— Спасибо, блин, за сеанс психотерапии, мне этого так не хватало, — закатывает глаза Кев.

— Кто же тебе еще правду скажет, кроме меня? Будь я по этому делу, я б за эти булки обеими руками схватился. Просто ты еще не открыл для себя радости анального секса.

— Иди ты на хер, Мэл, я с тобой вообще больше не разговариваю.

 

Эсбо забился в свое потрепанное кресло, прикрываясь журналом, и старается не слушать и не смотреть, как беззаботно перешучиваются Кевин с Мэлом. У него мерзко тянет под ложечкой. Мама говорила, так бывает то ли от зависти, то ли от ревности. Эсбо жалеет, что у него нет наушников, что нет сигнала срочного вызова, что он не может сказаться больным и свалить отсюда далеко-далеко.

— Дэннис, — зовет вдруг голос шефа, и Эсбо не сразу откликается, потому что это, наверное, слуховая галлюцинация. Когда он ловит направленный на себя прямой взгляд, его глаза распахиваются, и он вскакивает, с грохотом роняя журнал.

— Что твой щенок, — вполголоса хмыкает Мэл, и Эсбо желает ему долгой и мучительной смерти.

— Пантенол принеси, — командует шеф, усмехаясь уголком губ, и Эсбо срывается к аптечке, спотыкаясь на бегу.

— Остался только крем, — объявляет он, слегка задыхаясь, протягивает тюбик.

— Чего стоишь, намазывай, — подталкивает его Мэл, — сам ошпарил, сам и лечи. И не надо смотреть на меня раненой ланью!

— Мэл, свали уже по-хорошему, — устало произносит Кев и вытягивает руку.

Пару секунд Эсбо не может сообразить, что от него надо. Но затем скручивает крышечку, выдавливает желтоватую массу на кончик пальца, невесомо ведет по покрасневшей коже. Чувствует, как часто бьется синяя крупная жилка.

В горле комок, и это спасает, потому что иначе Эсбо обязательно ляпнул бы что-нибудь глупое.

Но думать-то можно любое, даже такое, что духу никогда не хватит озвучить. «Вы только разрешите, я буду обрабатывать ваши шрамы. Уколы научусь ставить, чтобы не пришлось просить ни Триш, ни Зигги…»

Эсбо трясет от собственных мыслей.

Кевин глядит на него потемневшими глазами, сквозь небо такой синевы никакой звездный свет не пробьется. Молча отнимает руку и уходит.

И разве можно было надеяться.

Эсбо разворачивается и изо всей силы швыряет пустой тюбик об стену, признавая свое поражение.

 

Белый дозор оккупирует ближайший к станции паб, наполняя его, в попытке перебороть усталость от суточной смены, звоном бокалов, непристойными шутками, громкими разговорами.  
Кев старается смеяться в такт, кивать в паузах, не опустошать стакан слишком быстро.

Все его потуги на адекватность горят синим пламенем, когда сбоку к нему подсаживают Эсбо.

Спасибо тебе, Мэл, вздыхает про себя Кев.

Парень горячий, как печка, его бедро плотно прижимается к ноге Кева, и когда тот пытается отодвинуться, Эсбо придвигается еще ближе.

Кев смотрит на него взглядом сурового шефа и получает в ответ улыбку, как удар под дых. Эсбо улыбается одновременно смущенно и очень откровенно. От этого его лицо выглядит еще более юным, каким-то незащищенным. На обычно бледных скулах пятнами лежит румянец. На выстриженных висках блестит пот, за ухо заложена сигарета.

Он как рождественский подарок, доставленный по ошибке тому, кто не ждал.

Кев поднимается и ловко вытаскивает сигарету, едва задевая ухо Эсбо. Старательно игнорирует покалывание в кончиках пальцев, там, где он касался чужой жаркой кожи.

Ему необходим перекур.

Ему необходимо разозлиться.

Набить рожу Мэлу, вот хоть за то, что Триш второй раз увел. А уж что он там Эсбо такого наговорил, что парень так осмелел.

Кев прижимает ладонь к глазам.

Твою ж мать.

Никотин вперемешку с холодным ночным воздухом сносят ему башку.

Он возвращается в паб на адреналине, словно где-то под сердцем бьется неосознанное предвкушение. Боксирует с Малышом Элом, подначивает Роба, обжимается с Зигги.

— А меня вы не поцелуете, шеф?

Кева шатает от выпитого, он немного на взводе и усмехается недобро.

— Прости, что?

Лицо Эсбо перекручивает болью, и какую-то секунду Кеву это почти приятно. У него больше нет сил оправдывать чужие ожидания. Быть таким понимающим, самоотверженным, думать в первую очередь о чужих чувствах.

Но нет, комплекс спасателя ему никогда из себя не вытравить.

Поэтому он запирает в себе злость, вдох-выдох. Это же Эсбо. Мы с тобой даже не спали еще, а ты уже такой родной.

— У тебя глаза, — начинает он, но осекается на «красивые», потому что это похоже на банальный съем. С Эсбо нельзя так, ему, как в пьесе Шекспира, подавай фунт живой плоти. — У тебя глаза как неспелый крыжовник.

Зеленые глаза, накусанные губы, веснушки на бледной коже — Господи, да как Кев держался все это время, когда все это было давным-давно отдано ему?

Ему позволено делать абсолютно все, и это гораздо круче секса.

Можно прижать за шею, дышать на чужие дрожащие губы, душу отдать. Можно развернуться и уйти. Можно сломать эту игрушку — и, возможно, ей это понравится, и она приползет за добавкой.

Пока еще их губы не соединились, и никто не знает, чем все это закончится.


End file.
